


Because it's who we are.

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: La Torre dei Clichè [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Peter wanna die, Slash, Stupid gifset with Ryan Reynolds, Tony hates Stebe, Wade is a lil OC, Wade is the best son-in-law for Stebe, fluff stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti presento i miei è una maledizione per i fidanzati o le fidanzate alle quali vengono rivolte tali odiate parole.Certe volte, però, diventa una maledizione anche per i fidanzati che le pronunciano. Peter si rende conto di questa verità assoluta non appena Wade mette piede in casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it's who we are.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illunis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/gifts).



**Clichè:** #3 – Ti presento i miei.  
 **Fandom:** Marvel movie.  
 **Pairing/Personaggi:** Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Wade Wilson, Steve/Tony, Wade/Peter [Superfamily+Spideypool]  
 **Rating:** Verde.  
 **Beta:** \---  
 **Genere:** Humor, Sentimentale, Introspettivo.  
 **Warning:** Generale, Slash.  
 **Summary:** _Ti presento i miei è una maledizione per i fidanzati o le fidanzate alle quali vengono rivolte tali odiate parole.Certe volte, però, diventa una maledizione anche per i fidanzati che le pronunciano. Peter si rende conto di questa verità assoluta non appena Wade mette piede in casa._  
 **Note: Terza fic della Torre dei Clichè. 3/100**  
Adesso, alcune cose + dedica:  
1- Questa non ha alcun tipo di ambientazione precisa, ho preferito mantenerlo sul generale,a si può pensare come un momento post-The Avengers  
2 – come dovete figurarvi i personaggi? Come ho detto nell'avvertimento sul fandom vi parlo dei movieverse. Quindi Stebe, Tony e Peter come l'avete visto al cinema. Siccome Wade non è ancora apparso nei film [non pensate a quell'abominio uscito fuori nel film su Wolverine] immaginatelo come Ryan Reynolds.  
3 – Adoro Wade con le cicatrici, giuro, ma se tumblr girano questi gifset con Reynolds, non è colpa mia, so prendetela come viene.  
4 - Magari potete considerare Wade OC perchè ha un aspetto, ehm, normale ma vi assicuro che questo accade nella serie NOW della panini. Cercare per credere.  
 _ **5 – Questa la regalo a jolanda_furiosa [aka Illunis]. Perchè? Ha fin troppa pazienza commè. Love ya.**_  
 **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono e non ci guadagno nulla, se non l'odio dei personaggi.

 

 

 

 

**_Because it's who we are._**

 

 

 

 

 

La situazione diventa sempre più imbarazzante, ma nessuno degli altri sembra darci troppo peso: Tony è troppo occupato a fissare con sospetto Wade, Steve è troppo preso dalle sue dannatissime foto di moccioso e Wade... beh, lui è troppo preso ad essere se stesso per accorgersi che Peter sta per morire di auto-combustione. Il bello è che tutta quella situazione è colpa del già citato Wilson. 

No, in verità è colpa di Peter per averlo invitato a casa; per una volta avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Tony e desistere. Dannato senso di ragno che non funziona mai quando dovrebbe.

"Oh, non ci posso credere!" esclama meravigliato Wade, puntando l'indice contro una delle foto che Steve tiene custodite gelosamente in un album.

"Cosa?" sbotta Peter, sempre più imbarazzato. _Tra poco lo defenestro_.

"Eri così paffuto!" ridacchia il suo compagno, lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita; Steve guarda la foto e ridacchia a sua volta.

Peter si copre il viso con entrambe le mani: cos'ha fatto per meritarsi quest'inferno? 

"Quella tutina è adorabile!" cinguetta ancora Wade. Il bastardo lo sta facendo apposta per metterlo in imbarazzo ma se spera che lui gliela farà passare liscia...

Esasperato per l'ennesimo cinguettino di Steve e del suo genero numero uno nell'universo, rivolge un'occhiata supplice a Tony, rannicchiato nell'angolo più remoto del divano, gli occhi puntati sui due come un gatto, le braccia incrociate sul petto e un'aura omicida tutt'intorno che riempie il suo angolo di strane inquietanti ombre... Dal modo in cui si morde un labbro, Peter capisce che in questa lotta contro il proprio sputtanamento è solo.

_Fantastico. Meraviglioso! Steve Rogers e Wade Wilson sono l'accoppiata vincente_.

Magari se n'è accorto anche Tony perchè le ombre che gli girano intorno come falchi adesso hanno invaso l'intera stanza. Peter rabbrividisce.

"Ahahahah!" la risata divertita di Wade riempie nuovamente l'aria, attirando l'attenzione di Peter.

"Oh mio... Steve, per favore, metti via quel dannato album!" esclama il ragazzzo, rosso in viso, balzando in piedi.

"Sei un adorabile ranocchietto!" protesta il biondo, perplesso.

"Sono d'accordo! E' addirittura meglio del tuo costume da Spiderman!" e poi Peter davvero non ne può più di quell'attentato alla sua reputazione: agguanta l'album con le sue ragnatele e se la fila attraverso la finestra aperta.

"Pete aspetta!" urla Steve "l'album!"ma lui è già bello che lontano. In alto, sulla cima della Stark Tower. Guarda verso il basso, indeciso o meno se buttare quel maledetto coso nell'oceano o semplicemente seppellirlo da qualche parte, un luogo dove nessuno potrà mai trovarlo...

" _Preso!_ " esclama Wade, avvolgendolo da dietro con le sue braccia forti.  
"Va al diavolo!" esclama Peter, anche se non fa alcun movimento per toglierselo di dosso: è piacevole sentire il suo calore contro la schiena. La verità è che Peter non sa nemmeno perchè è così arrabbiato. O forse sì, forse semplicemente non vuole che Wade abbia un'idea sbagliata di lui, ed è un pensiero stupido, ok?, però non può proprio evitare di pensarci.

"Oh, dai, perchè ti sei arrabbiato tanto? Davvero eri carino come ranocchietto!" scherza l'altro e Peter è quasi tentato di mollargli un pugno.

"Oh, certo, scommetto che i tuoi album sono pieni di foto più fighe, no?" e sa che è ingiusto dirgli una cosa del genere, e cristo si odia così tanto, ma che può farci?

_Magari smetterla di comportarti come una dramaqueen.  
Già, quello aiuterebbe.  
Oh Dio, sento le voci, come Wade!_

Si morde un labbro, mentre il silenzio dell'altro sembra prolungarsi all'infinito.

"Sen-" inizia ma Wade gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia, appena uno sfiorare di labbra e pelle e lui si zittisce.

"Non ho molte foto di quando ero bambino. Mio padre non c'era e mia madre era già malata di cancro, non ha avuto molto tempo, o meglio, _molta salute_ per potermi fare delle foto, ed è un vero peccato perchè da bambino ero davvero bello! Avresti dovuto vedermi: tutto occhioni azzurri, i vicini mi adoravano." ed è tipico di Wade sganciare una bomba del genere con noncuranza, quasi come se fosse un annedoto divertente della sua vita. Soprattutto quando _non_ lo è.

Peter rimane in silenzio non sapendo cosa dire; non sa mai cosa dire quando Wade Wilson toglie la maschera di super-cazzone e gli regala stralci di vita vissuta, _vita vera_ e non quella che si costruisce nella sua mente. 

Si rigira abilmente fra le sue braccia, per guardarlo: gli occhi chiari, i capelli biondi, l'espressione canzonata che maschera solo un'abisso di esperienze dolorose e follia... 

Wade non ha paura dell'idea che potrebbe avere su di lui.

_Perchè dovrei averne io?_

Gli strappa un bacio.

"Dobbiamo rimediare... magari dovresti comprarti un vestito da ranocchio, Steve sarebbe così felice di metterti nel suo album." gli mormora sulle labbra.

Wade ride.

"Allora dovrò comprarti quello da principessa..."

Il resto della serata vede come protagonista, ancora, l'album delle foto, suocero e genero, ma a Peter va bene così, almeno sono tutti contenti.  
Beh, tutti tranne Tony, ovviamente.


End file.
